


Türchen 50 - Containerkuss

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [50]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eigentlich war Lewis' und Matzes Spaziergang durch den menschenleeren Hamburger Hafen echt romantisch. Doch dann stieß ein Hund dazu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heute mal ein Wunsch der anderen Art. Diesmal hat sich nämlich neven4me für Sammy123 eine Geschichte gewünscht. Nun, ich erfülle euch beiden gerne diesen Wunsch :D  
> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

**Wortzahl:** 4136  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

~*~*~

Hamburg ist so verdammt schön. Jedes Mal, wenn Lewis am Hafen herum läuft, wird ihm das wieder bewusst. Wenn er über das Wasser blickt, überall die Lichter blinken, die Wasseroberfläche glänzt...  
Er mag das so sehr.

Matze hoffentlich auch. Sein neuer Mitspieler läuft neben ihm her, sein Kopf bewegt sich immer wieder, er sieht sich um. Doch ob ihm das, was er sieht, gefällt, das kann Lewis partout nicht einschätzen und das macht ihn wahnsinnig.  
Matze... Irgendetwas hat Matze mit ihm gemacht. Normalerweise war es ihm eher egal, was andere Leute denken oder fühlen – vor allem, wenn er sie erst seit kurzem kennt, wie es bei Matze der Fall ist. Gut, er ist nicht komplett gefühlskalt, er will schon, dass es den Leuten um ihn herum gut geht. Aber wenn es ihnen augenscheinlich gut geht und sie nichts sagen, dann ist die Sache für ihn erledigt.  
Bei Matze nicht. Matze hat gerade keinerlei augenscheinliche Probleme, er würde unter sein 'Ihm geht es gut' fallen und trotzdem zerbricht sich Lewis in einer Tour den Kopf.

Es ging schon verdammt früh los, muss er sich eingestehen. Um genau zu sein, zu seinen Bochumer Zeiten. Lewis war dort gerade mal ein halbes Jahr auf Leihe, doch das hat schon gereicht.  
Er sieht sich nun mal gerne um. Sieht sich andere Männer an, überlegt, mit wem er etwas anfangen könnte. In dieser Phase ist er auch nicht besonders anspruchsvoll, das kommt erst dann, wenn er seine Gedanken in die Tat umsetzt.  
Zu seiner Zeit in Bochum hat er auch Matze gesehen. Und Matze war nicht etwa einer der Männer, die er wohlwollend beobachtet hat, aber vor der Entscheidung, sich auf sie einzulassen, abgesägt hat. Nein, Matze war...

Romantisch gesehen war Matze Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ganz so würde Lewis es allerdings nicht einordnen – nur der einen Hälfte kann er zustimmen, es war auf jeden Fall etwas Besonderes beim ersten Blick.  
Matzes Aussehen. Matze war einfach ein reines 'Wow'. Absolut sein Typ – hätte er eine imaginäre Checkliste für Männer, hätte er bei Matze so verdammt viel abhaken können.  
Matze hat ihn geflasht.

Es ging nichts, Lewis hat sich schlichtweg nicht getraut. Sie hatten kaum Kontakt, weil Matze in der zweiten Mannschaft war – und dann war da noch Kevin, Matzes bessere Hälfte. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich und damit hat sich Matze für Lewis erledigt. Er war chancenlos.  
Weitere Begegnungen folgten, sie hatten mehrere Spiele gegeneinander. Aber auch da war Matze für Lewis tabu. Wie soll man schon einen gegnerischen Spieler darauf aufmerksam machen, dass man ihn echt attraktiv findet?

Und dann, vor ein paar Wochen...  
Er hat nicht hyperventiliert, als die Gerüchte aufkamen, dass Matze zum HSV, zu seinem Verein, wechseln will. Nein, Lewis hat das ganz entspannt aufgenommen. Ihm ist egal, wer zu seinem Verein wechselt, da gibt es nur ganz wenige Ausnahmen – Spieler, mit denen er nicht zusammen spielen will.  
Auch Matze war ihm egal. Ihm ist zwar schon – wenn auch etwas verzögert – eingefallen, dass dieser Matze einer der wenigen Männer war, die ihn geflasht haben, aber das war Vergangenheit und für ihn nicht relevant.

Bis Matze tatsächlich in Hamburg aufgekreuzt ist und er ihm zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand.  
Denn Matze hat ihn erneut geflasht.

Nun ist Matze also in Hamburg, in seiner Stadt. Ohne Kevin, in seiner Mannschaft – die Voraussetzungen sind ideal, also hat Lewis all seinen Mut zusammengekratzt und sich vorgenommen, derjenige zu sein, der Matze dabei hilft, sich zurechtzufinden und einzuleben.  
Bisher ist er das tatsächlich. Natürlich unternimmt Matze auch etwas mit den anderen Spielern, doch Lewis ist sein primärer Ansprechpartner.  
So kommt es, dass sie zusammen am Hafen herum schlendern und Lewis sich den Kopf darüber zerbricht, ob es Matze gefällt.

Vielleicht sollte er Matze einfach fragen. Sollte kein Problem sein, sie verstehen sich gut – erstaunlich gut, sogar traumhaft gut, würde Lewis sagen. Matze sieht nicht nur unglaublich gut aus, sie sind auch auf einer Wellenlänge.  
Trotzdem traut Lewis sich nicht so recht. Und dann kommt er nicht mehr dazu, denn plötzlich ist da ein komisches Geräusch und Matze erstarrt.

„Hast du das auch gehört?“  
„Ja, das war...“  
„Ein Heulen?“

So verschossen Lewis auch sein mag – dass diese Erkenntnis etwas schwachbrüstig ist, fällt auch ihm auf. Ein Heulen, also bitte, das war ja wohl eindeutig. Kein Grund für Matze, so fragend zu klingen.  
Lewis beschließt, nicht darauf herumzuhacken. Lieber konkretisiert er seinen Verdacht.

„Ein Tier?“

Sie lauschen beide angestrengt und tatsächlich ertönt kurz darauf wieder das Heulen. Ja, müsste ein Tier sein – auch wenn das Heulen ein bisschen schallt.  
Lewis schüttelt den Kopf, so, als würde er den Gedanken an das Tier loswerden wollen, dann läuft er weiter. Erst nach ein paar Metern, als ihm auffällt, dass Matze nicht mitkommt, hält er inne und sieht ihn fragend an.

„Das ist wirklich ein Tier.“  
„Ja. Wahrscheinlich ein Streuner, der den Mond anheult.“

Nun schüttelt Matze ganz entschieden den Kopf.

„Streuner ja, vielleicht. Aber er klingt danach, als würde er Hilfe brauchen.“

Als hätte er das gehört, heult der vermeintliche Streuner erneut. Auch diesmal fällt Lewis der komische Nachhall, das leichte Echo auf.  
Damit kommt Bewegung in Matze. Er holt zu Lewis auf, packt ihm am Oberarm und zieht ihn einfach mit sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kommt.  
Lewis ist ein bisschen dankbar darüber, dass Matze selbst dann nicht loslässt, als er ihn freiwillig begleitet.

Sie bewegen sich weg vom Meer, hinein in eine riesige Ansammlung von Containern. Teilweise sind die Wege zwischen den Stahlwänden hindurch so eng, dass es das Licht des Mondes, der Sterne und die Lichter des Hafens es kaum noch schaffen, ihnen den Weg zu erleuchten. In solchen Momenten holt Matze sein Handy hervor und leuchtet ihnen damit den Weg.  
So tasten sie sich ganz langsam an die Geräuschquelle heran, bis sie vor einem hellblauen Container ankommen. Nun ist das Jaulen besonders laut – sie sind an ihrem Ziel angekommen.

Matze bleibt stehen, er mustert den Container. Lewis tut es ihm gleich.  
Ein ganz normaler Container. Im schummrigen Licht meint Lewis, ein paar Luftlöcher erkennen zu können, nach einem Tiertransporter sieht es jedoch nicht aus.  
Das Wichtigste ist jedoch, dass die Türe geschlossen ist.

„Meinst du, das Tier ist da drinnen?“

Matze nickt, dann tritt er auf die Türe zu. Er zieht an ihr, ruckelt, Lewis kommt ihm zu Hilfe und gemeinsam schaffen sie es, die Türe aufzuwuchten.  
Im Container erwartet sie Dunkelheit. Nur vereinzelte Lichtflecken dort, wo das Licht durch die Löcher ins Innere gelangen kann. Erkennen lässt sich so nichts.  
Wieder packt Matze sein Handy aus und leuchtet damit herum. So werden sie fündig – am anderen Ende vom Container liegt tatsächlich ein Hund.

Es ist ein Mischling, würde Lewis sagen. Nicht eindeutig identifizierbar – geht am ehesten in die Richtung Border Collie.  
Als der Lichtstrahl auf ihn trifft, hebt er kurz den Kopf und jault erneut. Ja, das ist der Hund, den sie die ganze Zeit gehört haben.

„Komm!“

Der Hund reagiert nicht – selbst dann nicht, als Lewis den Befehl wiederholt und sich dabei auf die Oberschenkel schlägt.  
Matze und er tauschen einen Blick aus.

„Er geht nicht raus...“  
„Aber er muss hier raus. Eigentlich will er doch auch raus, sonst hätte er nicht geheult.“

Dass Matze den Hund nach draußen bringen will, hätte schon völlig ausgereicht, um ihm Lewis' Unterstützung zuzusichern. Aber es ist nicht nur das – auch er will den Hund, jetzt wo sie ihn gefunden haben, nicht einfach liegen lassen.  
Lewis drückt erneut gegen die Türe, bis er das Gefühl hat, dass sie eingerastet ist. Nun dürfte sie nicht mehr zu fallen.  
Dann wagt er sich in den Container. Schritt für Schritt nähert er sich dem Hund, Matze folgt ihm.

Als sie bei dem Streuner ankommen, rappelt er sich auf – fast so, als würde er sie begrüßen wollen. Lewis kann nicht widerstehen, er streckt die Hand aus und tätschelt ihm den Kopf. Anschließend drückt er leicht gegen seinen Hinterkopf, um ihm so zu verdeutlichen, dass er sich vorwärts bewegen soll.  
Es wirkt tatsächlich. Der Hund macht ein paar Schritte nach vorne, dann fängt er an zu rennen und springt durch die Türe nach draußen, in die Freiheit.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn als Matze und Lewis Anstalten machen, ihm zu folgen, gerät die Tür in Bewegung und sie können nur noch zusehen, wie sie zuschlägt.  
Plötzlich ist es sehr viel dunkler.

„Scheiße!“

Ja, scheiße. Ganz langsam fühlt Lewis, wie der Schock abklingt und gleichzeitig wird ihm bewusst, was hier passiert ist.  
Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite, zu Matze, dann stürmt er hinüber zur Türe und wirft sich dagegen.

Es ist zwecklos. Sie lässt sich nicht mehr öffnen.  
Sie sind eingesperrt.

Auch Matze ist jetzt bei der Türe angekommen, auch er versucht, sie aufzudrücken. Es hilft nichts, selbst mit vereinten Kräften sind sie machtlos.  
Lewis gleitet an der Metallwand nach unten, bis er am Boden ankommt. Von draußen hört er ein leises Winseln.

„Scheiße, und jetzt?“

Matze nimmt neben ihm Platz. Er klingt weinerlich, bemerkt Lewis. Ist auch angebracht – Lewis muss nur kurz über ihre Lage nachdenken, um zu bemerken, wie hoffnungslos sie ist. Aber irgendwie befindet er sich immer noch in Schockstarre. Er fühlt sich wie gelähmt und andere Gefühle dringen nicht zu ihm durch.

Vielleicht ist Matze auch deshalb so fertig, weil er sich schuldig fühlt. Immerhin war er derjenige, der den Hund retten wollte.  
Ihn trifft keine Schuld, zumindest nicht in Lewis' Augen. Er hätte sich jederzeit Matze widersetzen können, aber er hat aus seinem freien Willen heraus gehandelt. Und Lewis war derjenige, der die Türe nicht gesichert hat.  
Schuldzuweisungen helfen ihnen nicht weiter.

Allmählich taut er auf, allmählich kommt ein Gefühl zurück. Allerdings ist es nicht Panik, sondern...  
Mitleid. Matze tut ihm leid und er will nicht, dass er sich schlecht fühlt. Gegen seine Angst kann er nicht viel tun, aber gegen das eventuelle schlechte Gewissen kommt er an.

Lewis legt den Arm um Matze und zieht ihn an sich. Erst als Matze sich ganz bereitwillig gegen ihn sinken lässt, wird ihm bewusst, was er gerade getan hat.  
Er hat sich Matze angenähert. Er ist ihm so richtig nahe.  
Könnte er klar denken, hätte er das vermutlich nicht getan.

Okay, egal. Nun hält er Matze, es ist also an der Zeit, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Sie brauchen eine Lösung.  
Aber welche? So romantisch Lewis vorher den menschenleeren Hafen fand – jetzt verflucht er ihn. Sie können so viel gegen die Wände hämmern wie sie wollen, es wird sie keiner hören.

Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, Hilfe zu holen. Sie haben beide ein Handy dabei.  
Lewis zieht seines aus seiner Hosentasche, er spürt, wie Matze sich etwas aufrappelt, um zu sehen, was er da tut. Kurz überlegt er, bevor er aus seinem Telefonbuch den nächstbesten Hamburger auswählt und anruft.  
Zumindest versucht er es. Das Tuten bleibt aus, er hat keinen Empfang.

Für einen Moment dreht er das Handy unauffällig von Matze weg – er will ihn nicht weiter verunsichern und diese neueste Entwicklung würde genau das tun. Doch dann wird ihm bewusst, dass er das eh nicht verheimlichen kann. Außerdem... Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Matze mehr Glück. Einen Vertrag bei einem anderen Anbieter, ein besseres Handy, so etwas in der Richtung.

„Ich hab' kein Netz. Probier' du mal.“

Er versucht, das ganz beiläufig zu sagen, so, als wäre das höchstens ein winziges Hindernis und nicht das Ende des letzten Hoffnungsschimmers. Aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Sogar er selbst hört den Kloß in seinem Hals heraus.

Matze hat sein Handy noch nicht eingesteckt, er hebt es hoch und wischt darauf herum. Doch ein paar Momente später haben sie die Gewissheit, dass es nicht an Lewis' Handy scheitert – es gibt hier schlichtweg kein Netz. Vermutlich fressen die Blechwände die vereinzelten Wellen, die sich hier herum treiben.

Sie sind gefangen. So richtig.

„Und jetzt?“

Lewis atmet tief durch, er hofft, dass er dadurch entspannter klingt als er ist.

„Warten, bis jemand vorbei kommt.“  
„Hier kommt doch niemand vorbei.“  
„Die Leute, die hier arbeiten.“

Matze wimmert leise – es wird prompt mit einem Wimmern vor der Türe erwidert. Der Hund ist scheinbar immer noch da.  
Schade, dass er nicht gerade dafür geeignet ist, die Türe des Containers zu öffnen. Denn dass sie in Not sind, hat der Streuner offenbar schon mitbekommen.

„Es ist Samstag Abend. Wenn wir extrem viel Glück haben, kommt morgen jemand vorbei. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Sonntag arbeiten – eher nicht. Frühestens also Montag. Übermorgen. Zwei Nächte und ein Tag.“

Matze hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Genau das ist ihre aktuelle Lage, absolut unbeschönigt und ganz realistisch.  
Trotzdem will und kann Lewis das nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Verdammt, das kann doch nicht das Ende sein! Sie können doch nicht in einem verdammten Container verdorren, während sie auf Hilfe warten!

Ruckartig steht er auf, denkt in letzter Sekunde noch daran, Matze zu stützen, damit der nicht umkippt. Dann aktiviert er die Taschenlampe auf seinem Handy und lässt den Lichtstrahl durch den Container wandern. Schön die Wände entlang, schön langsam, damit er auch jede Unebenheit entdeckt.  
Es gibt keine. Keine Unterbrechung der Blechteile, keine zweite Türe, die sich zufälligerweise ganz leicht öffnen lässt. Selbst beim zweiten Rundumblick nicht.  
Lewis schluckt. Der Kloß in seinem Hals ist so groß, dass er Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hat.

Wenn es scheiße läuft, sterben sie hier. Und das wird ein verdammt grausamer Tod. Lange Leidenszeit...  
Er schüttelt sich, versucht, sich mit einem Blick zu Matze abzulenken. Der sitzt immer noch am Boden, hat das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Entweder versucht er gerade mit der Erkenntnis klarzukommen, die Lewis eben hatte oder er denkt über eine Lösung nach.

Weiter. Hauptsache weiter. Lewis hebt wieder seine Hand, diesmal leuchtet er den Boden ab. So findet er tatsächlich etwas Brauchbares. Keine Geheimtüre, dafür aber...

„Matze!“

Er wartet nicht ab, bis Matze sich aufrappelt. Stattdessen hechtet er hinüber zu dem Fleck, den er gerade entdeckt hat. Dort ist ein Stapel, der von seinem Startpunkt aus aussah wie ein Flaschenstapel.  
Bitte – das muss ein Flaschenstapel sein, mit vollen Flaschen. Wenn er das nicht ist, bricht ihm das das Herz.

Seine Hand zittert, als er die Plastikverpackung des oberen Sixpacks aufreißt. Es ist ein geschlossener Sixpack, das muss doch...  
Für einen Moment setzt seine Atmung aus, bevor er die erste Flasche herausnimmt. Dann bemerkt er, dass sie für eine leere Flasche viel zu schwer ist und die Erleichterung durchströmt seinen Körper.

„Matze, hier gibt es Trinken!“

Ein paar Sekunden darauf steht Matze neben ihm, seine Hand legt sich auf seinen Arm. Sie ist warm und ruhig und Lewis glaubt zu fühlen, dass Matze ähnlich erleichtert ist wie er. Sie sitzen zwar immer noch fest, aber sie haben etwas zu trinken.

Nach dieser Entdeckung leuchtet Lewis noch den restlichen Boden ab, doch das ist nicht mehr so ergiebig. Dort befindet sich nur noch ein Werkzeugkasten mit einer Handvoll Schraubenzieher und seine handwerklichen Fähigkeiten sind bei weitem nicht ausreichend, um damit einen Container von innen zu zerlegen.

Sie kehren zurück zur Türe, lassen sich wieder dort nieder. Das wird begleitet von einem Fiepsen vor der Türe und Lewis muss grinsen. Ja, der Hund mag schuld an ihrer aktuellen Lage sein, aber dass er immer noch treu vor der Türe wacht, ist echt niedlich.  
Langsam lässt Lewis seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. Sie haben jetzt verdammt viel Zeit, wenn ihre Berechnungen stimmen, da kann er getrost ein bisschen schweigen.

~*~*~

„Lewis? Können wir uns etwas versprechen?“

Er dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er Matze ansehen kann. Dessen Oberarme ruhen auf seinen aufgestellten Beinen – an und für sich sieht er echt entspannt aus, nicht so, als würden sie gerade festsitzen.

„Was?“  
„Könnten wir darauf verzichten, uns gegenseitig aufzuessen?“

Sich gegenseitig... Was?  
Lewis lacht los. So ernst Matze auch dreinblickt – er kann es einfach nicht zurückhalten. Und tatsächlich zucken auch Matzes Mundwinkel kurz nach oben.

„Ey, ist doch eine berechtigte Sorge. Wenn wir länger hier drinnen sitzen, müssen wir etwas essen. Und es kann passieren, dass wir an dem Punkt ankommen, an dem wir alle Skrupel verlieren und dann -“

Okay, ist gut, er hat ja schon verstanden – er braucht keine weiteren Erklärungen. Stattdessen hält er Matze seine Hand hin.

„Gut, versprochen. Ausgehungert schmeckst du wahrscheinlich eh nicht besonders gut. Und ist da nicht irgendetwas, dass Fleisch von Lebewesen, die sich viel bewegen, zäher ist?“

Matze lacht, er ergreift seine Hand und drückt sie.  
Irgendwie fühlt auch Lewis sich jetzt ein bisschen wohler.

~*~*~

„Denkst du, dass wir sterben?“

Im ersten Moment reagiert Lewis nicht auf die Frage. Zumindest nicht so, dass Matze es bemerkt. Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt Matze ruhig und wartet ab – gibt ihm somit die Zeit, die er benötigt, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Nicht so sehr. Ich denke mir aber, dass es im Bereich des Möglichen ist.“

Matze nickt, seine Antwort war offensichtlich zufriedenstellend.  
Nein, Todesangst hat er gerade nicht. Der Tod ist beängstigend nahe, aber noch haben sie eine Überlebenschance.

„Was wolltest du noch getan haben, bevor du stirbst?“

Wieder eine Frage, die ihn etwas länger beschäftigt. Viele seiner Träume – vor allem den großen Traum vom Profifußball – hat er sich schon erfüllt. Doch da ist noch etwas anderes, etwas, das er eigentlich nicht Matze um die Ohren hauen kann.  
Nur, wenn er es ein bisschen umformuliert.

„Geliebt haben. Und geliebt werden.“

Auch nun nickt Matze so verständnisvoll. Und Lewis fragt sich, ob Matze mehr weiß als er denkt.

~*~*~

Wenn sie hier raus kommen, werden sie so unglaublich verspannt sein...  
Ein bisschen hat sich Lewis schon damit abgefunden, dass dieser Fall eventuell nie eintritt. Es ist ihm gleichgültig, alles ist ihm gleichgültig. Nur eines nicht und das wurmt ihn die ganze Zeit.  
Matze. Er will nicht neben Matze sterben und ihn nie geküsst haben. Sein Geister-Ich würde ihm dafür ordentlich in den Allerwertesten treten.

Sie haben es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht. Den Umständen entsprechend beschränkt sich das also darauf, dass sie sich neben der Türe hingelegt haben. Ah ja, und die Wasserflaschen haben sie neben sich positioniert. Anfänglich hatten sie echt Schiss davor, sich daran zu bedienen, doch als sie ausgerechnet haben, wie sie die Flaschen aufteilen müssen, damit sie bis Montag reichen, wurde die Sorge ein bisschen kleiner und inzwischen haben sie sich schon eine Flasche geteilt. Damit hinken sie noch ein bisschen ihrer Rechnung hinterher - ganz weg ist die Sorge eben doch nicht und lieber verzichten sie jetzt auf ein paar Schlucke, bevor sie später, wenn es wirklich nötig ist, nichts mehr haben.

Sogar Licht haben sie jetzt. Da ihre Handyakkus relativ nutzlos sind, haben sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Lewis sein Handy abschaltet, damit sie, falls es dann doch nötig ist, Saft haben. Matzes Bildschirm ist aktiviert, sein Handy liegt unter einer Flasche. Der Tipp, den Lewis im Hinterkopf hatte, funktionierte tatsächlich - die Konstruktion macht tatsächlich ein echt schönes Licht.  
So kann Lewis problemlos Matze betrachten. Seine Gesichtszüge sind entspannt, er macht einen friedlichen Eindruck.  
Und er ist immer noch verdammt schön.

~*~*~

„Wenn wir hier raus kommen, will ich mit dir ein paar Mal zum Essen gehen. Ich habe keinen Bock, jemandem zu erklären, warum das so krass für mich ist, etwas zu essen.“

Nach all den Stunden im Container löst eine solche Aussage von Matze bei Lewis kein übermäßiges Bauchkribbeln mehr aus. Nicht nur, dass Matzes Wunsch verständlich ist - sie sind einander inzwischen so sehr verbunden, dass ihn nicht mehr jedes Zeichen von Nähe zum Ausrasten bringt.  
Ist zwar echt schön, trotzdem war es nicht nötig, dass sie in diesen Container eingesperrt werden. Gut, er ist zwar echt froh darüber, dass er sich dieses Gefängnis mit Matze teilt und er ist auch froh darüber, dass sie sich - zumindest geistig - näher kommen, aber trotzdem ist es unnötig.

An Essen zu denken ist gerade so surreal. Ihre letzten Mahlzeiten sind gefühlt eine Ewigkeit her und wenn Lewis daran denkt, etwas zu essen... Er hat das nie geschätzt. Essen ist so unglaublich gut und ihm war das nie bewusst.  
Inzwischen haben sie mehrere Phasen des Hungers durch. Normaler Hunger, dann das Gefühl, dass sich der Hunger selbst aufgegessen hat, dann Hungerkrämpfe... Er könnte eine Doktorarbeit über Hunger schreiben und Matze geht es da ähnlich.  
Und dazu kommt die Erschöpfung. Sie können beide nicht richtig schlafen, schrecken ständig hoch. Die Angst, nicht mehr aufzuwachen - oder auch einfach nur nicht rechtzeitig aufzuwachen und ihre Retter zu verpassen - ist zu groß. Und dazu kommt noch, dass ihr Schlafplatz schlicht und ergreifend unbequem ist.

~*~*~

Lewis hat keinen Bock mehr. In erster Linie hat er keinen Bock darauf, eingesperrt zu sein, klar. Aber mittlerweile geht seine Bocklosigkeit darüber hinaus. Er hat keinen Bock mehr auf seine Feigheit, keinen Bock mehr auf seine Angst. Er steht auf Matze, Matze mag ihn.  
Er will Matze küssen.

Was soll schon passieren? Was ist der Worst Case?  
Matze erwidert seine Gefühle nicht, er mag ihn nur als Kumpel. Und er findet es eklig, von ihm geküsst werden. Und dann? Im absoluten Extremfall geht er auf ihn los und ja, im absoluten Extremfall bringt er ihn um. Dann muss er wenigstens nicht mehr darauf hoffen, dass sie aus diesem Container gerettet werden.

Vielleicht ist seine Lethargie unangebracht. Schließlich ist das die nach ihren Berechnungen letzte Nacht im Container. Doch auch dieser Hoffnungsschimmer hilft ihm gerade nicht. Er hat vorsichtshalber mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen.  
Matze will er trotzdem küssen.

Lewis hat diesen Beschluss ganz spontan gefasst. Und lange zögern will er auch nicht - es ist höchste Zeit.  
Matze kniet gerade vor der Containertüre, er redet mit dem Hund. Das hat sich mittlerweile so etabliert - sie rufen dem Hund hin und wieder etwas zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie wissen und schätzen, dass er noch da ist.

Er geht hinüber zu Matze, legt ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Sofort dreht sich Matze zu ihm um.  
Und dann tut er es einfach. Dann beugt Lewis sich einfach nach vorne und küsst ihn.

Ein paar Sekunden vergehen. Doch dann...  
Matze küsst zurück. Seine Hände legen sich in Lewis' Nacken, er zieht ihn etwas zu sich herunter und erwidert den Kuss.

Lewis ist erleichtert, so unglaublich erleichtert. Seine Knie geben nach, er sackt neben Matze auf den Boden.  
Den Kuss lösen sie nicht.

~*~*~

Als Lewis ein Jaulen hört, muss er sich erst einmal orientieren. Sein Kopf ruht auf Matzes Brust, seine Arme sind um ihn geschlungen. Sie haben es doch geschafft, ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Beim zweiten Jaulen hebt auch Matze seinen Kopf.  
Das dritte Jaulen ist etwas weiter weg. Matze und Lewis sehen sich an.

„Da ist jemand, oder?“

Matzes Stimme ist hoffnungsvoll und Lewis versteht, was er meint. Der Hund hat jemanden gefunden, der Hund holt Hilfe.

„Ich glaube auch.“

Damit rappelt er sich auf und hechtet hinüber zur Containertüre. Dort angekommen, trommelt er dagegen. Matze tut es ihm gleich.  
So ganz glauben kann er es noch nicht. Ist jetzt tatsächlich ihre Leidenszeit vorbei?

Wieder jault der Hund, diesmal ist es ganz nah. Als er verstummt, hören sie sein Hecheln - er sitzt vor der Türe.  
Sie tauschen einen weiteren Blick aus und diesmal bedarf es keiner Worte. Wahrscheinlich hat der Hund jemanden hierher geführt. Jetzt müssen sie dieser Person oder diesen Personen nur noch zeigen, wo sie stecken.

„Hilfe!“

Sie versuchen, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Trommeln gegen die Türe, rufen so laut wie möglich... Und dann hören sie etwas. Etwas anderes als ihre eigenen Stimmen und die Geräusche des Hundes.  
Stimmen von anderen Menschen.

Als die Containertüre zu knarzen beginnt und sich dann ganz langsam öffnet, würde Lewis am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen. Nur die Erschöpfung hält ihn davon ab.

~*~*~

„Scheiße, ist das schön.“  
„Oh ja.“

Sie liegen nebeneinander in Matzes Bett, ihre Köpfe berühren sich. Endlich ein Bett...  
Vorher waren sie in einem Restaurant. Sie haben sich viel Zeit gelassen und haben erstaunlich wenig geschafft. Aber jeder einzelne Bissen tat so gut - war ein Beweis dafür, dass sie den Container überlebt haben und endlich wieder essen konnten.  
Nun haben sie es sich in Matzes Bett bequem gemacht und wenn es nach ihnen ginge, würden sie es so schnell nicht mehr verlassen.

Eine Weile lang schweigen sie, Lewis fallen schon die Augen zu. Doch dann richtet er sich noch einmal auf - bevor sie einschlafen, will er noch etwas loswerden.

„Und morgen küsse ich dich so richtig und so richtig ausführlich.“

Ein bisschen unsicher ist er ja schon. Die Sorge, dass Matze den Kuss aus dem gleichen Grund zugelassen hat, aus dem er ihn noch nicht intensiver küssen konnte - Erschöpfung -, hält sich noch.  
Doch Matze zerschlägt sie umgehend.

„Gerne. Ich erinnere dich daran, falls du es vergisst.“


End file.
